


Evening, Professor

by damiensirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Coercion, Gay Sex, M/M, Muggle AU, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi Public Sex, Sexual Coercion, Teacher-Student Relationship, Thanks, because what else would it be right, i need to stop having conversations with myself in the tags of all my fics, just read it please, obviously, sex against a wall, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damiensirius/pseuds/damiensirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's just remus and sirius fucking okay<br/>oh also sirius wearing a skirt<br/>because sirius wearing skirts is life<br/>that's all<br/>bye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening, Professor

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so sorry if there are any mistakes  
> feel free to point them out!

Remus Lupin was sitting in a bar, treating himself to a couple of drinks. He rarely ever went out alone, but Lily wasn't here all weekend and Remus hadn't felt like sitting around at home all weekend, so he’d gone out anyways.

It was quite full, so Remus didn't look up when someone sat down next to him; at least not until a familiar voice greeted him.

“Evening, professor.”

It was Sirius Black, one if his students.

“Care to buy me a drink?”

“I don't think so.”

“Alright.” Sirius shrugged and then ordered a drink for himself. “So what are you doing here, all by yourself?”

Remus didn't answer. Ever since the beginning of the year, Sirius had been inappropriately flirting with him. Remus knew he couldn't let anything happen between the two of them, even though – as much as he hated to admit it – Sirius was very attractive. And were the circumstances different…

“Fine, you don't have to talk to me,” Sirius said when Remus didn't answer. “You can just take me to the bathroom and fuck me, if that’s more appealing to you.”

Remus choked on his drink and he could hear Sirius chuckling when he coughed.

“You are lascivious.”

“I prefer _direct_.” Sirius smirked.

Remus glared at him, but his expression dropped when he realised what Sirius was wearing. Sirius was often very… innovative and eager to push barriers with his clothing style, but this surpassed everything. He was wearing a black mini leather skirt with tights underneath. When Sirius crossed his legs, the skirt slipped back and Remus could see that Sirius wasn't even wearing tights. It were stockings. Plus garters.

Remus’ jaw clenched and he turned his head away, taking a sip of his beer. He had to keep in mind that nothing could ever happen between him and Sirius. Even if he ignored all the moral reasons, it could cost him his job.

When Remus kept looking away, Sirius leaned closer and touched his arm.

“You know… the faster you just give in, the faster you can go on and pretend it never happened. We both know you want this just as much as I do.”

“I don't,” Remus said stiffly, his whole body rigid when Sirius leaned even closer, running his fingers through Remus’ hair.

“Whether or not that’s true,” Sirius said quietly, his lips dangerously close to Remus’ ear. “I do want it. _Need_ it.” He kissed Remus’ neck, right below his ear and Remus desperately tried to find the strength to push Sirius away or to get up and leave.  Sirius continued kissing Remus’ neck, while his hand slid down Remus’ arm. He took Remus’ hand and placed it on his thigh, slowly shoving it higher. When Remus’ fingers touched the naked skin of Sirius’ thigh above his stocking, his hand involuntarily clenched.

Sirius groaned when Remus’ fingers tightened around his thigh. He kissed Remus’ neck again, playfully biting down on his earlobe.

Remus was aware that his hand was still on Sirius’ thigh, he could feel Sirius’ skin burning hot against his palm, but he couldn’t get himself to pull away.

Every reasonable, sensible cell inside of Remus was screaming at him to leave, get out right now, before anything happened, but all he could manage to do was to pull his hand away from Sirius’ thigh and to tighten it around his glass instead.

“You should leave,” he said hoarsely.

“I don’t think so.” Sirius turned on his chair, so he was facing Remus and leaned his arm on the counter, his fingers fiddling with the coaster. “I’m here for a reason and I’m not leaving until I get what I want.”

“You should give up.”

Sirius smirked and something uninterpretable flashed up in his eyes as he cocked an eyebrow and took a sip of his drink. “I’m assuming you’re worried about your job,” he said then. “You don’t have to be. I’m not going to tell anyone.”

Remus laughed dryly. “And why would I believe you?” He knew he shouldn’t say anything. Shouldn’t even be here. And yet he was.

“Why would I tell someone? What would I get from that?” Sirius asked back.

“You could get me fired.”

“Wouldn’t do that to my favourite piece of eye candy.” Sirius emptied his drink and ordered another one. “So what do you say?” he asked when Remus remained silent.

“The answer is still no.”

“Why?” Sirius stroked a strand of his hair behind his ear.

“Because I happen to be very fond of my job.”

“And I happen to be very fond of you.”

Remus chuckled and took a sip of his beer, shaking his head lightly.

“Besides, I already told you I wouldn’t tell anyone.”

“And that also involves your friends?”

It took Remus a second too long to realise what he’d just said. He bit his tongue and forced himself to pretend he didn’t notice Sirius trailing his fingers over Remus’ thigh.

“Of course it does,” Sirius said eventually. “I’m not out for a reason to brag. I just want you to fuck me.”

Remus hadn’t noticed how much he’d actually been drinking, until his beer was suddenly empty. Even though he knew it was a bad idea to drink more around Sirius, he ordered another one. Sirius leaned closer and kissed Remus’ neck again.

“Fuck me,” he whispered against Remus’ skin.

“No,” Remus said hoarsely, cursing internally when Sirius bit him lightly.

“Please?” Sirius begged in a quiet, needy voice that found its way directly to Remus’ crotch.

Remus didn’t answer, because right now he needed all his willpower to keep himself from turning his head and kissing Sirius.

“Fuck me,” Sirius whispered again, peppering Remus’ neck with kisses. He moaned quietly while his hand wandered down to Remus’ thigh and Remus cursed under his breath when he could feel himself starting to grow hard in his pants.

“Sirius, please,” he groaned raspy. “Please don’t do this.”

“But you want it, don’t you?” Sirius kissed Remus’ jaw. “No one will find out, I promise. No one will know.”

His lips came dangerously close to Remus’ and Remus closed his eyes, exhaling shakily, desperately clinging to the last shreds of his willpower.

“Just fuck me.”

Remus groaned when Sirius started to palm his cock through his jeans.

“Fuck,” Remus breathed out and before his brain could even think about what he was doing, he stood up and grabbed Sirius’ arm, pulling him towards the bathroom. Remus shoved Sirius in the stall in the far back and locked the door behind them.

“Why are you doing this to me?” Remus groaned, roughly pushing Sirius against the wall.

Sirius grinned provocatively. “Cause I want you to fuck me.”

Remus growled and kissed Sirius greedily. Sirius moaned against his lips, burying his fingers in Remus’ hair. Remus groped Sirius’ thighs, while his lips wandered down to his neck.

“Sirius,” Remus said breathlessly when he managed to pull back from Sirius’ skin for a moment. “ _No one_ can know about–”

“I know,” Sirius interrupted him and kissed him again. “Just fuck me.”

Remus groaned and shoved up Sirius’ skirt, grabbing his ass. Sirius moaned and tied his arms around Remus’ shoulders, virtually climbing up on him until he could tie his legs around Remus’ waist. Remus kissed Sirius’ neck and Sirius buried his fingers in Remus’ hair, moaning loudly.

Remus knew what he was doing was wrong, but he couldn’t stop. He was grabbing Sirius’ ass tightly, greedily kissing him while Sirius moaned loud and unashamed. When Sirius buried his fingers in Remus’ hair and pulled his head back to kiss him on the mouth, Remus’ brain stopped working completely. He put Sirius down again and before he could ask, Sirius pulled a condom out of seemingly nowhere.

“What about lube?” Remus asked.

Sirius grinned lewdly and pulled his underwear down. He took Remus’ hand and placed it on his ass. When Remus’ fingers reached between Sirius’ cheeks, he could feel the case of a butt plug. He had to close his eyes for a moment and cursed in disbelief.

“Told you I knew I’d get you to fuck me,” Sirius grinned before he reached to his backside and removed the plug.

Without losing any time, Remus opened the fly of his jeans and shoved them together with his underwear down far enough to free his erection. He tore the wrapper of the condom open and rolled it down over his dick.

He grabbed Sirius’ waist and lifted him up again, shoving him against a wall. Sirius cursed loudly when Remus entered him with one hard thrust. His fingernail scraped over Remus’ nape and he let his head fall back against the wall.

Remus pumped his hips hard and fast, the part of his brain that had tried to stop him had given up. Sirius’ moans and cursed filled his ears and Remus leaned closer, sucking and biting the sensitive skin of Sirius’ neck.

His balls tensed when he came closer to his climax and he thrusted harder. A flood of curses left Sirius’ mouth and seconds later he cried Remus’ name out loud as he came. Sirius tightening around Remus’ cock was enough to shoot him over the edge as well. He pumped his hips a few more times before they came to a stuttering halt.

They both were breathing heavily and for a few moments remained in their position, until Remus stepped back and placed Sirius on the ground again. Sirius’ hair was messed up and there were red marks all over his neck, but he was grinning and looked overly pleased with himself.

“Now that wasn’t so bad, was it?” he smirked.

Remus rolled his eyes, not deeming this worth an answer and instead got rid of the condom and pulled his pants back up.

Now, the realisation of what he’d done and all the consequences this could bring with it hit him again.

“You’re not gonna tell anyone about this, right?”

Sirius heard the tensed tone in Remus’ voice and the grin disappeared from his lips. “I won’t,” he said sincerely.

Remus nodded curtly, but he didn’t feel relieved. He didn’t know if he could believe it or not.

But despite it all, he knew it would take a whole lot from Sirius to convince him to do it all over again. So, before he could make any more mistakes, he turned around and left the stall. Before he left the bathroom tough, he could hear Sirius calling after him.

“See you Monday in class, professor.”

 


End file.
